User blog:Seraphimon44/Epic Rap Battles Of Angemon 44: Dr. Dre vs Dr. Frankenstein
Cast: Dr. Dre: Destorm Power Eminem: Nice Peter Dr. Frankenstien: Zach Sherwin Frankenstiens Monster: Epic Lloyd Locations: Dr. Dre: Compton and Concert stage Eminem: Concert stage Dr. Frankenstien and Monster: Dr. Frankenstiens lab Intro: Angemon44: BOOOOOOOO Kabuterimon: Are you sure you want to do this battle man Angemon44: Yes Vanilla: I have to aggre with Kabuterimon and Citrus on this one babe, remember your 1st battle Angemon44: Plothole another continuity Citrus: 1st of all you have both of those wrong and 2nd, you used Eminem the 1st time Angemon44: Yes but seing how i will return in the s2 finale and, the muppets will have there own battle in season 3.... Oops Vanilla: I get your point, but the 1st time you used Eminem was so bad, so awful,so ewwwgh Angemon44: Well its time for him to be reborn in the 1st ever Halloween special, note these lyrics are a bit harsher than useual so no offence to anyone. ---- ( Thunder) Epic Rap Battles of Angemon 44 Dr. Frankenstien Vs Dr. Dreeeeeee Begin Dr. Dre: Straight out of Compton its the doctor who dont play Im about to whup the ass of this white boy for the N.W.A Im a real nigga, bout to leave this man shook I turned my life around, your threw yours away you crook This man from California aint showin you any Love (feel Guilty) You came from a story book while im the real OG I may be retired but I can still "Beat" you eaisly No matter how hard you try, you wont turn me back to the old me Dr. Frankenstien: The real Dr. is in so dont fuck with me This folk story will make you sorry that you stepped to the MC of Shelly I did what I did for science, my tale was fantastic My raps will hurt like your abuse charges drastic I'm the original horror about to monster mash you see You hide behind your guard Dogg's, so wheres your PHD Your an old recluse, who can never drop bombs steady Bring out Cube and Pac, cause this is about to get heavy I created a monster, you made a wannabe Macklemore This aint 2001 anymore, so step back you whore Take the next flight back to Compton, cause I just spit my thesis Don't make me unleash the beast and tear you to pieces Dr. Dre: I had it with you nigga, I got attitude, please do the math Now step back relax and let... Eminem: Shady fill you in on the Aftermath Ive been Cleaning out My Closet and what do I find A boy and his father, who just wants to spit a rhyme So I am here kicking your ass, along 8 Miles " My tale was classic" Bitch you indenial Without you? It be chill cause you aint famous My flow is so hot, cause these people know who My Name Is Im Not Afraid of a man, and a Monster who can go suck deez Cause im a Rap God, so you get no Recovery Dr. Frankenstien: Finally its done, my life works in full stride So step back you fools cause... ITS ALIVE!!!!! Frankenstiens Monster: Raggh, the original misunderstood hear to crush you like wood And Shady better head back home to the trailer park, understood ? (Roar) and you there Mr. Dre I think enough has been said I dont know why your dead with all of that weed in you head (Roar) My flows a Sweet Thang, you act like you wear a G Strang Shady acts like hes deranged, but his acting is bad in the B range My flow is Bezerk, so sit your ass down The monster just mashed you and took this rapping crown Eminem: Im beging to feel like a Rap God (Rap God) I think we can slay these two together Doc ( Get her Doc) Dr. Dre: My pleasure homeboy, lets show them the Next Episode Where about to spit fire till they explode These niggas gonna be whipped before I Busta Rhyme You act like you Forgot About Dre, but its Still me this time Eminem: Excuse me doc, but mind if I step in here Dr. Dre: Please Eminem: These psychos calling me crazy, but I didnt fuck my cousin (Oh dear) Im a lyrical Superman pal, destorying the doctors Toy Soliders daily So go fuck ya bitch, and dont go near Hayley Doc gave me my carrer, your's tried to end you I got a man at arms, while you got no young wife dude Yes im the Real Slim Shady, so stop imitating Dr Dre: Your monster should just stick to undead masterbating And you there Doc, you should have thought about fuckin on Dre Day Eminem: Cause we keep your Heads Ringn Both: Like our flow was on Kush ( AYYYY) Dr. Frankenstien: You say your a God but you better think twice Frankenstien's monster: We rebuffed that theory so step back Yesus Christ Without Me ... Dr. Frankenstien Your minds would just crash So let us take our Curtain Call Frankenstien's Monster: And send these suckers through a Relapse Both: Were part of history, so let this sink in Our raps hurt like your relationship sins Dr. Frankenstien: Mr. Mathers you speak for gays, but you still use slurs Frankenstien's Monster: You do realize that my stretgth is more stronger than your words Dr. Frankenstien: You left your own mother and destroyed her with lies Frankenstien's Monster: This will be suicidal, like how Stan went bye bye Both: Our flow is legendary and where just gettin started Welcome to our dogghouse where will leave you departed Dr. Frankenstien: My examination is finshed, froze you in a block of Vanilla Ice Frankenstien's Monster: And we just burned you, Both: Like your storytime concusion Dr. Frankenstien: Am I right ? HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Who Won Whos Next You Decide Epic ITS ALIIIIIIVE RAP BATTLES OF ANGEMON 44 NXT time on ERBOA44: Hahahaahaahaha, Part 2 of 2 of this saga Category:Blog posts